Lento
by CielaBella
Summary: Sirius y Bella tuvieron muchos roces, demasiados. Hay cosas que llevan a la venganza...
1. Ojos

_Es que estoy enamorada de esta pareja de primos y colapse y quiero hacer una historia._

**Ojos**

Tardaron en conocerse. Fue en una fiesta de gala; el pequeño Sirius tiene seis años y la seria Bellatrix trece años. Él vestía de azul, ella de negro; a pesar de que su madre alegaba que el color negro era impropio a una fiesta tan elegante. Ella dijo simple, pero tajante: _"Negro como el resplandor de mi alma"_. Así era ella, cruel hasta con ella misma.

Se enamoró desde esa vez de su prima. La quería mucho. Ella sólo lo corría con una fría mirada, hasta...

-¡Sirius!-gritó la de los cabellos negros azabaches.

Su primo yacía en el suelo, bañados en lágrimas, con su pequeña rodilla sangrando. Arrugó su vestido para arrodillarse junto a él, corrió su cabello hacia el hombro derecho con elegante, e inconsciente a la vez, movimiento de muñeca. La gama de grises de sus ojos de zafiro se cruzaron penetrantes, pero ella cortó el contacto para bajar la mirada y el cuerpo. El beso de Bellatrix en su herida hizo que toda tormenta interior terminara y las lágrimas secaran inmediatamente.

-Te... manchaste-comentó sorprendido el pequeño.

-No importa-dijo esforzando una sonrisa.

Se miraron: él decidiendo y ella vagamente. Rápidamente, por una fracción de segundos, los labios de Sirius se posaron, esta vez, en los de Bellatrix, robándole un poco de su misma sangre.

-¿Me vas a curar la herida?-su inocencia se marcaba en tonos y miradas.

Negó secamente con la cabeza: _"Un Black aguanta lo que sea"_. Se levantó con magnificencia. Y sus grises ojos miraron los árboles tapados en nieve; y los ojos del pequeño Sirius miraron atentamente el danzarín movimiento del vestido de su prima


	2. Castigos

**Cissy, no se lo agarró, yo hago lo mismo con mis primitos, fue un "piquito", mal pensada.**

**Castigos**

Bellatrix seguía gritando, llevaba dos horas así y la voz no se cansaba. Viendo que la ignoraban en su cometido –sus hermanas y sus primos la miraban patalear, aunque tuviera diecisiete años- decidió hacer algo más osado que claramente llamaría la atención.

La mansión Black se distinguía por las hermosas porcelanas, muebles, incrustaciones... por la elegancia del interior. Sus padres eran más apegadas a las cosas materiales que a sus hijas y, al parecer, Bellatrix era la única realmente conciente de ese pequeño detalle.

Sus pequeñas manos destructivas se cerraron en el primer jarrón chino, con un violento aventón, el hermoso jarrón chino se estrelló contra el suelo. Así siguió hasta que las manos sangraban por hacer explotar tantas pequeñas cosas de valor. Su madre hizo un escándalo a su padre, quien rojo, cargado de ira se acercó a su hija.

-Bellatrix…-rugió, pero la morenita actuó antes.

Giró su cuerpo, sin peso en sus brazos y con un enorme y pesado jarrón en las manos, y lo estrelló –sin piedad- en la cara de su padre. Sirius cerró los ojos antes del momento del choque y al abrirlos, nadie más estaba en el pasillo.

-Meda, prima-dijo el pequeño de nueve años-¿Dónde está Bellatrix?

Su prima amada estaba encerrada en el sótano, sentada en una silla... con las manos amarradas en el respaldo de la silla. Sirius se fijó en las muñecas de la morena: sangraban. Se notaba que estuvo forcejeando.

-Bella, aquí estoy yo...-dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el brazo desnudo-yo también estoy castigado, mira-hizo como que también estaba amarrado.

Bellatrix lo miró.


	3. Espinas

_¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!!!! Bellatrix y Sirius tienen ocho años de diferencia, pero yo les hago seis, porque la diferencia igual es notoria y no quiero hacer tan adulta a Bellatrix cuando este con el pequeño "hot" Sirius. Y también voy a hacer que Sirius no se vaya a los quince... si no a los diecisiete años, más emoción. Mejor ya termino, ¡a leer!_

**Espinas**

Despertó con suave sobresalto... sangre brotaba de pequeños pinchazos en sus manos. Espinas. Rosas. Su prima. _Bellatrix_. Bellatrix... Bellatrix. ¡Que nombre más letal, pero que mujer mas fascinante! Ya ninguna pertenencia de la mujer estaba en su cuarto, solo el aroma impregnado en sus sábanas.

Tenía quince... ella veintiuno. Desde los catorce años de Sirius que comenzaron a tener encuentros esporádicos, besos revoltosos y robados, pero esa noche fue su primera vez... la primera vez que se exploraron uno al otro, entre jadeos, gemidos y sudor. Siempre tuvo en cuenta de que ella era una experta en ese material, pero también supo la escandalosa excitación al sentir el movimiento inexperto tratando de llevar su nivel experto.

Se siente agradecido que Bellatrix se haya dejado experimentar como el quisiera.

Un elfo domestico vino a interrumpir sus recuerdos, le dijo temeroso que su familia lo esperaba para visitar la mansión de sus tíos. Esperó que el elfo se marchara para levantarse y vestirse. No sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba. Vendó sus manos rápido, sin desinfectar ni nada y bajó rápido.

La madre se subió a la carroza con Regulus y el Sr. Black y Sirius montaron gloriosos caballos de brillantes cabellos largos. Llegaron unos minutos atrasados, pero eso impertinentes minutos no fueron más que ignorados, dentro de la mansión se celebraba una calcinada pelea. Bellatrix fue encontrada en una situación comprometedora con el prometido de Andrómeda. Ella se defendía diciendo que miraba mucho más allá que un flacuchento desabrido y el prometido de su hermana, ofendido, reclamaba diciendo que no estaba interesado en mujeres locas y feas. Sirius no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso: era cierto que su prima era sucumbida por escasos accesos de locura, pero de fea no tenía nada.

-¡Madre, detente!-rugió finalmente Bellatrix, teniendo uno de esos accesos de locura más ira cada vez mas normales en ella-No pasó tiempo atrás, no pasó ahora y no pasará nada. Me tropecé y caí sobre él, no es mi culpa que sea tan flacucho que no me haya resistido. ¡Me tienen artos todos! ¡Váyanse a la misma...!

Ella misma censuró sus palabras. Sirius se percató de que ella también tenía las mismas marcas de espinas en las manos. Se acercó a ella, quien estaba en la biblioteca: sola y enojada.

-No te creo-sentenció detrás de su silueta.

-No lo hagas-contestó espesa, recostando su pecho en la mesa.

-Eres una perra...


	4. Lo peor

_¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!!!! _

**Lo peor**

Otra vez los Lestrange vendrían. Bellatrix no estaba nada contenta, lo demostraba en su histeria. Había pasado a llevar unos cuantos adornos y no paraba de pasear por todas partes. No tardaban en llegar. Los odiaba y mucho.

Sirius sería joven, pero sabía lo que quería. Los Lestrange habían llegado y Bellatrix se demostraba fría ante su prometido Rodolphus. Disimuladamente, el chico le susurró a su prima que la quería ver en el jardín.

Bellatrix no desconocía el doble sentido de ese encuentro, era arriesgado y eso le agradó de sobremanera. Se excusó alegando falta de aire, y se negó rotundamente el ofrecimiento de Rodolphus para acompañarla. Se fue apresurada, levantando su vestido, exponiendo sus huesudos pies al aire. Sirius la esperaba en la _Casita de Juegos_; ellos mismos la bautizaron así en sus momentos de inocencia rebosante. Ahora era una estancia justamente para adultos y los juegos quedaron en un grosero baúl imaginario. La mesa de centro minuciosamente tallada quedó en un rincón, con un solo candelabro adornándolo. De golpe, otro cuerpo se adhirió al de ella, reclamando sus finos labios. No estaba en posición de reclamar la imprudencia de su primo, no desconocía su propio deseo. Con velocidad y torpeza las ropas de fueron cayendo de sus lugares, volando y adornado los rincones más oscuros de la _Casita de Juegos_.

La puerta tembló. Como un rayo, Sirius se escondió junto con su ropa. Bellatrix se sentó en el sillón que miraba la puerta, desnuda. Peinaba su cabello con los dedos, mientras mantenía las piernas cruzadas en tentadora posición.

_El impertinente de Rodolphus sabía que estaba allí. _

-Te esperaba-mintió Bellatrix, mirando los ojos asombrados con frialdad delatadora.

Acto seguido separó las piernas entregándose a la suerte desperdiciada. Rodolphus dejó el pomo de la puerta, cerró la misma y se despojó de su vestimenta mientras se acercaba.


	5. Recompensa

_¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!!!! Trini me hiciste reír mucho con el post. Este capitulo es la segunda parte del cuarto "Lo peor"_

**Recompensa (Segunda parte)**

Le dolió mucho. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo desnudo se apoyara en el frío suelo, esperando poder salir.

Bellatrix fingía. Le desagradaba Rodolphus. Entre gemidos falsos Bellatrix miraba a Sirius con sádica compasión. Por suerte la tortura, para ambos, terminó pronto; después de unos diez minutos Rodolphus ya había terminado (supo Bellatrix, inmediatamente, que fue su primera vez). La morena cerró sus pequeños ojos bien fuerte, escuchando los frágiles pasos de Rodolphus al marcharse. Sirius salió de su escondite.

-¡¿Te gustó?! ¡¿Eh?!-gritaba enojado, sin avergonzarse de su desnudez.

-Fue horrible, sexo horrible-dijo tranquila, abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

-Ya verás como eso se soluciona-gritó enfurecido, lanzándose violentamente sobre ella.


	6. Navidad

_¡¡¡¡¡__Gracias por los reviews!!!!! _

**Navidad**

Navidad. Odiaba Navidad. No era una persona de buenos valores, nada de eso, de hecho, sus valores estaban tan podridos como su sentido moral. Pero sentía, inconscientemente, que Navidad era una burda excusa para recibir regalos y lucirse por la calidad de los presentes regalados. Por ese mismo detalle, esa navidad no haría **nada**.

No se merecía un regalo, se lo darían, de todas maneras.

Esa tarde se negó a salir a comprar los regalos, por su expresión seria nadie tampoco insistió en que los acompañara.

-¿No vas a gastar dinero?-preguntó Bellatrix a Sirius. Lo había quedado sólo en casa con ella.

-Madre prefiere que no vaya, dice que soy peligroso eligiendo regalos-rió sólo, pues a su prima no e interesaba la respuesta, preguntó nada más por cortesía acostumbrada-¿Y tú?

-Navidad es una mierda, no captura el valor que debería-irritada contestó de golpe.

-¡¿Desde cuando tan moral?!-burló Sirius

-No estoy en posición de contestar-cortó-No tengo ganas, no vale la pena, menos contigo.

-¡Tranquila, que no he dicho nada!-bufó-¡Que humor!

Antes de retirarse le dio un beso furtivo en los labios a su prima, quien contestó lanzándole lo primero que tuvo a su alcance.

Como era de esperarse, la noche de Navidad recibió muchos regalos inútiles y costosos que no le gustaron para nada. Aunque...

-Toma, este es mi regalo-Sirius le entregó un papel doblado en cuatro.

Al abrir el papel encontró un simple: _"Vale por un beso"_. Sonrió entre la cascada de cabello negro que caía por los lados. Miró a su primo, quien corrió su cabello hacia atrás.

-Lo cobrare-dijo ella.

-Pero por mientras, para hacer más entretenida Navidad-propuso Sirius con lujuria.

-¡Vete!


	7. Vale por un beso

"Vale por un beso"

Esa noche, Sirius pensaba en marcharse. Como era de esperarse, no iba a contar a ningún habitante, a ningún conocido de su fuga. De hecho, ni el mismo conocía el exacto plan que debía de efectuar para hacer su escape totalmente exitoso. Indiscretamente, había alguien que lo sabía. No se lo dijo en sus momentos de jadeos, donde palabras y frases espontáneas eran soltadas e ignoradas por la escasez de voluntad al proferirlas. Tampoco lo soltó en sus peleas, donde la rabia tenía la misma intensidad que la pasión cuando tenían sexo. Y tampoco lo dijo para esperar un gesto de tristeza jamás acostumbrada en las espinas de la flor. Y esa flor, no quería demostrarlo. Deseaba marcharse con él, pero eso sería un gesto de vulnerabilidad. Y ella no se permitía vulnerabilidad. Debía mantener sus espinas firmes, protegiendo esas pétalos rojos teñidos de negro, que albergaban desconfianza, odio, pena, celos, inconformismo, sadismo, amor...

Buscaba una forma de olvidar los planes de su primo, y lo hacía refregando sus recuerdos en sus manos. Escarbando en sus cajones encontró un regalo abandonado. Un vale hecho a mano. Sonrió a sus anchas. Bajó fingiendo tranquilidad, cuando la ansiedad reclamaba por estallar.

Sirius se asustó. Estaba analizando la entrada que vería su espalda al marcharse, cuando sintió pasos en la escalera.

-No te escondas, lo sé-dijo su prima, calmada.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo sentí...-se acercó para escasear los pasos entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres, Bellatrix?-preguntó enojado. Simplemente, odiaba el hecho que su primera fuera más alta que él.

-Encontré esto entre mis cosas-le mostró el vale.

-¡Te lo di en Navidad!-rugió sorprendido de que aún lo conservara. Pasaron por lo menos dos años desde esa Navidad.

-Ajá-rozó la nariz de su primo con un dedo-¿Caducó, ya?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Un beso...-cerró los ojos, ahogando la pena-de despedida, ingrato de mierda.

Sirius sonrió. Acercó sus labios a los finos de su prima y los besó con hambre.


End file.
